SOLEDAD
by Ralkm Diggory
Summary: ** tErMiNaDo ** Mi primer songfic. Es triste y depresivo... pero se los recomiendo! Son los pensamientos de *ciertos personajes* desde que salen de Hogwarts ... Recuerden r/r, o sea, que me dejen review
1. Other side

Hola!!!  
  
Estoy de vuelta, y esta vez con un songfic!!!! Va a ser de un solo capítulo y eso sí, muy ANGST. Estoy amotinada con la vida y esta es una buena forma de descargar. La canción, es una de mis favoritas: "Other side" de los Red Hot Chili Peppers... Y ya verán quién es el protagonista ^_~.  
  
-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-  
  
How long how long will I slide  
  
Separate my side I don't  
  
I don't believe it's bad  
  
Slit my throat  
  
It's all I ever  
  
Por cuánto? Por cuánto me escabulliré?  
  
Separar mi lado no creo  
  
No creo que es malo  
  
Rajar mi garganta  
  
Eso es todo lo que siempre yo  
  
-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-  
  
De nuevo, solo. Últimamente me sentido así. Solo, otra vez. Desde que terminé el colegio la sensación es impermutable, siempre presente. Ahora ellos tienen sus vidas y aunque me reúno con ellos de vez en cuando, nada es igual... Tan solo me he sentido que incluso he pensado en suicidarme, ¿pero de qué valdría? Nadie me echaría de menos.  
  
-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-  
  
I heard your voice through a photograph  
  
I thought it up and brought up the past  
  
Once you've gone you can never go back  
  
I've got to take it on the other side  
  
Escucho tu voz a través de una fotografía  
  
Lo pienso y traigo de vuelta el pasado  
  
Una vez que te has ido no puedes volver  
  
Tengo que llevarlo al otro lado  
  
-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-  
  
Miro las fotos de nuestros años en Hogwarts. Parecemos tan felices, todos, incluso yo, ¿no es así? Las miro y no puedo evitar recordar nuestras aventuras y travesuras... En eso siempre fuimos los mejores... ¿Acaso el fin del colegio implicaba el fin de nuestra amistad también? ..... De nuevo pienso en acabar con mi vida, podría ser todo tan rápido, podría dejar de estar solo, podría dejar de sufrir, pero no, no podría volver y no volver a estar con ustedes me dolería más que ninguna otra cosa en este mundo. Ustedes son mi FAMILIA.  
  
-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-  
  
Centuries are what it meant to me  
  
A cemetery where I marry the sea  
  
Stranger things could never change my mind  
  
UI've got to take it on the other side  
  
Take it on the other side  
  
Take it on  
  
Take it on  
  
Los siglos son lo que significan para mí  
  
Un cementerio donde desposé al mar  
  
Cosas extrañas nunca pudieron cambiar mi mente  
  
Tengo que llevarlo al otro lado  
  
Llevarlo al otro lado  
  
Llevarlo  
  
Llevarlo  
  
-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-  
  
El tiempo pasa y todos seguimos igual, o por lo menos ustedes. Todo lo que vivimos en Hogwarts nunca pareció afectarme, pero sí lo hace ahora esta soledad. ¡Maldita soledad! Estoy tan rodeado de chicas y de gente, pero nada es igual... Sin ustedes, nada lo es, pero ya tienen sus vidas y no pueden evitar olvidar por momentos a este antiguo amigo. Eso lo entiendo, y muy bien, pero no puedo evitar deprimirme, aunque también me siento feliz por ustedes. .. Siempre me mostré feliz ante ustedes y sé que eso les subía el ánimo, no puedo dejar de hacerlo ahora.  
  
-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-  
  
How long how long will I slide  
  
Separate my side I don't  
  
I don't believe it's bad  
  
Slit my throat  
  
It's all I ever  
  
Por cuánto? Por cuánto me escabulliré?  
  
Separar mi lado no creo  
  
No creo que es malo  
  
Rajar mi garganta  
  
Eso es todo lo que siempre yo  
  
-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-  
  
Trato de escaparle a esta endemoniada sensación de estar solo que no me deja en paz. Voy a fiestas y reuniones y cosas así, pero, aunque suene repetitivo, me siento solo. Si tan sólo las cosas hubieran sido como en el colegio... En esa época bromeábamos sobre lo que haríamos al ser adultos y hacíamos infantiles juramentos de nunca abandonar nuestra amistad, ¿acaso ustedes los recordarán? ... Pero todo cambió al graduarnos, tomamos caminos separados y de nada valieron aquellos juramentos......... De nuevo, pienso en el suicidio.  
  
-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-  
  
Pour my life into a paper cup  
  
The ashtray's full and I'm spillin' my guts  
  
She wants to know am still a slut  
  
I've got to take it on the other side  
  
Derrama mi vida en un vaso de papel  
  
El cenicero está lleno y yo estoy derramando mis tripas  
  
Ella quiere saber que todavía soy un sucio  
  
Tengo que llevarlo al otro lado  
  
-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-  
  
¿He dicho que me siento miserable y patéticamente solo? Desde que era un pequeño fue así, pero al entrar al colegio pensé que eso cambiaría y que no volvería a sentirme así de nuevo. A veces pienso que fue mi culpa, no estuve de acuerdo en que siguiéramos viviendo todos juntos, propuse que cada quien buscara su camino... ¿Pero qué camino tenía yo?... Ninguno, no sin ustedes ... Podría volver a "casa", mejor dicho, al lugar donde me crié; y con ello, volver a los golpes y al maltrato, aunque pensándolo bien, dudo mucho que mi padre se atreva a ponerme otro dedo encima: ya soy un mago preparado y millones de veces más fuerte que él. También me siento solo porque extraño a mi madre, ella hubiera sabido qué debía hacer, pero se fue a un lugar mejor hace tanto que hasta me cuesta recordar su hermoso rostro y su voz tan tranquilizante... Sí, desde la muerte de mi madre la maldita soledad fue cavando un hueco en mi alma, pero ustedes nunca se enteraron, me guarde ese pequeño secreto y ahora estoy solo, sin un hogar a dónde ir al finalizar el día.  
  
-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-  
  
Scarlet starlet and she's in my bed  
  
A candidate for a soul mate bled  
  
Push the trigger and pull the thread  
  
I've got to take it on the other side  
  
Take it on the other side  
  
Take it on  
  
Take it on  
  
Debutante novata y está en mi cama  
  
Una candidata para una compañera de alma sangrada  
  
Empuja el gatillo y hala la cuerda  
  
Tengo que llevarlo al otro lado  
  
Llevarlo al otro lado  
  
Llevarlo  
  
Llevarlo  
  
-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-  
  
Cada mañana despierto en una cama diferente. Ni siquiera pregunto su nombre o miro a quién yace a mi lado, sé que no volveré a verla en mi vida y no tengo ganas de hacerlo. Odio a esa tipo de chicas, son tan.. FÁCILES, VACÍAS, SUPERFICIALES, ETÉREAS. Sólo una vez me sentí enamorado, tal como están ustedes ahora, y perdí a mi persona especial por una chica como esas... Desde ahí, las aborrezco, pero más me aborrezco a mí por buscarlas para rellenar el lugar en la cama... Mi corazón está vuelto trizas desde aquello, perdí al amor de mi vida por una estupidez y por no perder mi "fama" de conquistador... Para lo que me sirvió esa fama ... Pero ustedes nunca se enteraron de cómo me sentí por dentro, otro pequeño secreto que siempre me guardé. No podía dejar de utilizar la careta. Y ahora, malditamente solo ... De nuevo, viene a mi mente acabar con mi vida, y lo peor es que sería tan sencillo.......  
  
Recuerdo que hablábamos de nuestra preciada libertad, de mantener la soltería hasta el último momento, de no dejarnos "dominar" por ninguna chica... Lo que daría en este instante porque mi otra mitad viniera y me "dominara", que armara los fragmentos de mi corazón, que me diera una razón para sonreír de nuevo tal como lo hacía en el tiempo que estuve con ella ... Hablando de libertad, uno de los nuestros está por perder la suya, pero sé que la pierde con todo el placer del mundo. Está enamorado y es correspondido. Yo, como no podría ser de otra manera después de tantos años de amistad, seré el padrino de esa unión y lo haré con mucho placer. Esa será otra ocasión en que volvamos a reunirnos de nuevo... Cornamenta, Colagusano, Canuto y Lunático juntos de nuevo, como antes.  
  
-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-  
  
How long how long will I slide  
  
Separate my side I don't  
  
I don't believe it's bad  
  
Slit my throat  
  
It's all I ever  
  
Por cuánto? Por cuánto me escabulliré?  
  
Separar mi lado no creo  
  
No creo que es malo  
  
Rajar mi garganta  
  
Eso es todo lo que siempre yo  
  
-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-  
  
Ha pasado el tiempo... Sigo solo y sé que continuaré así por mucho más tiempo ... El merodeador domado, Cornamenta, el famoso James Potter tuvo un retoño, un Potter más fastidiando al mundo. ¡Je! Así le dije a James durante el bautizo de Harry, del que fui orgullosamente el padrino, y casi me mata ahí mismo. No ha cambiado tanto ahora que lo pienso bien. Aún logro sacarlo de sus casillas como nadie. Lily, su esperanza pelirroja, no hizo más que reír. A ella también siempre la hice reír ... Los tres hacen un bonito cuadro familiar. ¿Yo? Yo soy el tío Canuto. De una forma extraña, volví a pertenecer a una familia.  
  
Quizás, con tanta soledad me he vuelto un poco loco, pero he comenzando a sospechar de Remus. A los Potter los está buscando Voldemort y no precisamente con buenas intenciones, eso es un secreto a voces. Dumbledore les aconsejó utilizar el encantamiento Fidelio y se ofreció como el guardián secreto él mismo, pero James quiso que fuera yo. Con mucho gusto habría aceptado de buena gana, la confianza entre Cornamenta y yo es una de las pocas cosas en las que aún creo en este mundo; pero he escuchado rumores de que también podrían estar tras de mí, además, sería estúpidamente obvio que James Potter nombraría como guardián secreto a su mejor amigo. El que seguiría para ser el guardián secreto sería Lunático, pero temo que por Remus ser un licántropo quiera traicionarnos; me cuesta mucho aceptar esa posibilidad, pero sé que no es del todo remota. No, mejor no, mejor que sea Colagusano. Nadie sospecharía nunca que el pequeño Peter es el guardián secreto.  
  
-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-  
  
Turn me on take me for a hard ride  
  
Burn me out leave me on the other side  
  
I yell and tell it that  
  
It's not a friend  
  
I tear it down I tear it down  
  
And then it's born again  
  
Enciéndeme, llévame en un paseo difícil  
  
Quémame, déjame en el otro lado  
  
Yo grité y dije eso  
  
Yo lloré y lloré  
  
Y entonces eso nació de nuevo  
  
-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-  
  
¡MALDITO GUSANO! A veces no debo dejarme llevar por mi sentido común sino por mi corazón, y ¡de qué forma tuve que aprender esa lección! Peter fue nombrado el guardián secreto de Lily y James, ¡pero él es el traidor! Luego de que se aplicó el encantamiento, comencé a sospechar de él: actuaba sospechosamente, se alteraba con facilidad, temblaba ante el nombre de Voldemort, estaba siempre pálido.. Señales que delatarían fácilmente a un traidor, pero me negaba a creer eso, él ERA un de los nuestros, nuestro AMIGO. Y pensar que llegué a sospechar del buen Remus... Me siento como un maldito bastardo miserable... Esta noche fui a buscarlo a su casa: no estaba. Eso era todo lo que necesitaba para confirmar mis sospechas. Tomo mi moto y voy a toda velocidad al Valle de Godric, tengo que advertirle a James y a Lily, tenemos que poner a salvo al pequeño Harry... Aunque suene egoísta, esta vez me quedaría solo, y sería definitivo, ¡Y NO QUIERO QUE MI ÚNICA COMPAÑÍA VUELVA A SER LA MALDITA SOLEDAD!  
  
-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-  
  
How long how long will I slide  
  
Separate my side I don't  
  
I don't believe it's bad  
  
Slit my throat  
  
It's all I ever  
  
Por cuánto? Por cuánto me escabulliré?  
  
Separar mi lado no creo  
  
No creo que es malo  
  
Rajar mi garganta  
  
Eso es todo lo que siempre yo  
  
-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-  
  
Llegué... Demasiado tarde. La casa está en llamas y la Marca Tenebrosa flota sobre ella ... ¡TODO FUE MI CULPA! ¡TODO FUE MI CULPA! ¡YO DEJÉ QUE LOS MATARAN! No puedo dejar de recriminarme a mí mismo, si tan sólo no hubiera sido tan desconfiado de Remus, durante tantos años no nos había defraudado, y simplemente le dimos la espalda por ser lo que es. Me seco las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano, es la primera vez en mucho tiempo que lloro, pero también es la primera vez en mucho tiempo que me siento tan miserable. Ideas extrañas se revuelven en mi cabeza y sentimientos confusos ahogan a mi corazón: odio, tristeza, venganza, ira, SOLEDAD, vacío interior, decepción... De nuevo, pienso en el suicidio, ahora sí que no tengo nada por qué vivir.  
  
Estaba a punto de decidirme a acabar con mi vida, pero la figura de Hagrid saliendo de la casa con un bulto en brazos me llena de esperanzas... ¿Acaso... Acaso habría logrado salvar al pequeño? Corro a todo lo que me dan las piernas hasta alcanzarlo. La fina cuerda que me ataba a la vida acaba de engrosarse: Harry está vivo, VIVO y con nada más que una cicatriz en su frente. No puedo evitar pensar en James y Lily, se fueron, se fueron para siempre. Una parte de mi familia se fue para siempre, pero aún está Harry, aún está él ahí. Intento convencer a Hagrid de que me deje llevarlo conmigo, pero él me dice que no; hay órdenes del profesor Dumbledore de llevarlo con la hermana de Lily y su esposo. Me resigno. Sé que si Dumbledore lo decidió, será para bien. Le ofrezco mi moto para que lo lleve y, bajo la lluvia, me aparezco en Londres.  
  
Sé que los del Ministerio no tardarán en buscarme, para todos yo soy el guardián secreto de los Potter, el traidor. La venganza nubla mi mente y mis pensamientos se enfocan en un solo objetivo: encontrar al traidor de Colagusano y matarlo, matarlo, aún al costo de mi propia vida, aún condenándome a Azkaban; no me importa nada ya. He perdido a mi familia. Camino y camino sin rumbo, y finalmente lo encuentro. El maldito tiembla al verme, no es para menos, supongo que ve la ira en mis ojos. Comienza a tartamudear mientras lo arrincono en un callejón, no me importa que los muggles me vean mientras lo amenazo con la varita. Estaba por darle un sentido a mi existencia cuando la pequeña rata fue más rápida que yo. Comenzó a gritar que YO era el que había traicionado a Lily y James a todo pulmón. Hubiera podido matarlo con mis manos en ese momento. Utilizando una sucia treta, voló la calle y vi como los cuerpos de una docena de muggles caían inertes; se aprovechó de mi impresión y se cortó un dedo antes de transformarse en rata y desaparecer por la alcantarilla.  
  
Me quedé ahí, inmóvil, y cuando llegaron los del Ministerio a llevarme, solo pude reír. Reír de dolor. Reír de lo estúpido que fui. Reír de lo podridamente solo que estaría ahora. Reír de mí mismo, de lo patético que soy. Reír de lo astuto que resultó ser Peter y que ninguno se dio cuenta. Reír por última vez antes de caer en la más oscura y densa de las soledades........... Ese día, fue mi suicidio. Ese día, morí en vida.  
  
-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-  
  
How long  
  
I don't believe it's bad  
  
Slit my throat  
  
It's all I ever  
  
Por cuánto?  
  
No creo que es malo  
  
Rajar mi garganta  
  
Eso es todo lo que siempre yo  
  
-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-  
  
Han pasado doce años desde aquél día. Crouch me envió a Azkaban sin juicio. Tengo doce años pudriéndome en esta oscuridad, en esta tristeza, en esta soledad. Creo que soy el más vigilado de toda la prisión. En otras circunstancias, me sentiría importante. Fudge entra a visitarme, lo hace de vez en cuando, creo que quiere cerciorarse por sí mismo de que aún los dementores no me han vuelto loco. Le pido el periódico - Extraño los crucigramas - le digo, y es la verdad, siempre me gustaron mucho los crucigramas. Me ve con una cara extraña, pero accede. Voy a dirigirme a la página donde están los crucigramas, pero me detengo a observar la primera plana.... Esto es imposible, ¡ÉL está ahí! ¡Colagusano está ahí, en Hogwarts, con Harry! Seguramente esperando la mejor oportunidad para venderlo a su señor.  
  
La ira me da nuevas fuerzas. Tengo que hallar una forma de escapar de Azkaban, y si lo pienso bien, será relativamente fácil. Peter, sin darse cuenta, me liberó de la prisión mental en la que me hallaba al aparecer en esa fotografía y reavivar la llama de la venganza que había estado durmiendo desde el día que me encerraron. Porque eso es lo más difícil cuando estás con los dementores, liberar tu mente de los pensamientos horribles que te aprisionan. Escapar de Azkaban no es una idea feliz, por lo que los dementores no pueden quitármela, es... Una obsesión, una obsesión que me da fuerzas para seguir. Ya casi no como, estoy demasiado flaco y tengo la piel pegada a los huesos. Paso la mayor parte del día como perro, mis pensamientos son menos complejos y el hambre la siento en menor grado, además, creo que así esos seres no pueden reconocerme.  
  
Voy a escapar. Voy a escapar, iré a Hogwarts a buscar a Colagusano y a terminar lo que empecé hace años, y cumpliré con mi misión de padrino y protegeré a Harry. Así, creo que podré redimirme con James y Lily y mi conciencia estará tranquila................... Hay una lejana posibilidad de que la vida me dé una oportunidad y pueda escapar de esta pútrida soledad que me corroe. Esa posibilidad es la única que me da el destino para dejar de ser el que vendió a sus amigos, el traidor, el SOLO y volver a ser yo, Sirius Black.  
  
************************************************************  
  
Angst 100%!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Qué les pareció????? Honestamente, me siento mejor después de haber escrito esto (Diox! Si por cada exámen de química en que me vaya mal voy a escribir un fic así de depresivo....)... Y el fic transcurre desde que Sirius salió de Hogwarts hasta que se entera de dónde está la rata traidora, y técnicamente, son sus pensamientos........ Y si creen que puse muy dramático a Sirius, qué sabemos nosotros!?????? Yo pienso que pudo tener una vida un poco trágica y que siempre se mostraba de una forma diferente a cómo se sentía por dentro.  
  
Antes que lo pregunten! No hay continuación, no hay continuación y no hay continuación! _  
  
Ahh sí ^_^U déjenme review..... Sí?????????????????????????? No sean malitos, a lo mejor pueda pensar lo de la continuación...  
  
Chau!  
  
[MM:MS,MJ&MR][AG&T] Ralkm Eowyn Diggory Kenobi (y me estoy omitiendo el resto de los apellidos porque me da flojera escribirlos!) 


	2. Moscas en la casa

Sé que dije que no iba a hacerle continuación......... Pero tengo tan poca fuerza de voluntad que acepté hacerle la continuación de cada uno de los merodeadores, un songfic para cada uno (excepto a Colagusano, dudo que haya una canción que diga: "soy una maldita rata traidora que merece la muerte"... En fin! Este también va a seguir con la temática de la soledad y todo eso, aunque este va a hablar más bien del desamor entre otras cosas. La canción? "Moscas en la casa" de Shakira.  
  
.-*-.-.*-.-*-.  
  
Mis días sin ti son tas oscuros  
  
Tan largos tan grises  
  
Mis días sint ti  
  
Mis días sin ti son tan absurdos  
  
Tan agrios tan duros  
  
mis días sin ti  
  
Mis días sin ti no tienen noches  
  
Si alguna aparece  
  
Es inútil dormir  
  
Mis días sin ti son un derroche  
  
Las horas no tienen principio, ni fin  
  
.-*-.-*-.-*-.  
  
¿¡En qué estoy pensando!? Debería sentirme avergonzada de pensar de ese modo... Yo... yo no soy así, yo no pienso así, ¿o él me estaba haciendo pensar así?... ¡CLARO QUE NO! Yo lo detesto, eso, lo detesto. Él no es más que un inmaduro... Entonces, ¿por qué no puedo dejar de pensar en él? ¿por qué no puedo dejar de sentir que cuando NO me mira me falta el aire? ¿que cuando falta a alguna clase siento como si se abriera una grieta en el suelo? ¿que cuando se lastima en algún partido de quidditch siento como si hubiera sido YO la que hubiera recibido el golpe? ... Si por lo menos pudiera hablar con alguien, pero no, estoy malditamente sola en este colegio. Cuatro chicas en un dormitorio y no puedo hablar con nadie sobre lo que siento, no tengo a nadie con quien hablar. Ni siquiera de mi propia hermana recibiría apoyo. Susan y Arabella son mis mejores "amigas" pero sé que si les cuento lo que me pasa sólo se burlarían.... Todos lo harían. ¿Quién no podría reírse de la pelirroja sangre sucia que no puede dejar de pensar en ESE chico? Incluso yo lo hago, me río de mí misma, de lo patética y absurda que es mi situación.  
  
Su rostro en mi mente me quita el sueño. Maldigo a la noche por llegar y obligarme a soñar con él y también maldigo la llegada del día por condenarme a la tortura de obligarme a salir de la protección ilusoria que me da el dormitorio y encontrarme con él; y aunque no lo encuentre, su imagen me persigue por todas partes a donde voy... Quisiera gritar y que con ese grito todos esos pensamientos me abandonaran.  
  
.-*-.-*-.-*-.  
  
Tan faltos de aire  
  
Tan llenos de nada  
  
Chatarra inservible  
  
Basura en el suelo  
  
Moscas en la casa  
  
.-*-.-*-.-*-.  
  
Hoy, me chocaste saliendo de desayunar, bueno, yo iba saliendo y tú junto con tus amigos estaban entrando, se habían quedado dormidos. Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que eras tú cuando ya estaba gritándote, pero al percatarme, tuve que salir corriendo para que no notaras el color que tomó mi cara. Sé que ustedes y el resto del colegio debieron quedar extrañados, pero no me importó. No habría soportado la verguenza de que me vieras tan sonrojada como estaba, seguramente, habrías comenzado a mofarte y tus amigos te habrían seguido ... Todos deben burlarse de la sangre sucia sabelotodo ... Debería tener el valor de decirte lo que siento, ¿estoy o no en Gryffindor? Pero no lo hago, no me atrevo por temor a tu rechazo y tus burlas, porque sé que teniendo de dónde escoger, jamás te fijarás en mí y no guardo esperanzas de que eso ocurra ..... Me siento malditamente mal, malditamente sola. Lo que daría por poder hablar con alguien.  
  
.-*-.-*-.-*-.  
  
Mis días sin ti son como un cielo  
  
Sin lunas plateadas  
  
Ni rastros de sol  
  
Mis días sin ti son sólo un eco  
  
Que siempre repite  
  
La misma canción  
  
.-*-.-*-.-*-.  
  
Este día, amaneció lloviendo y así ha seguido toda la tarde. Es mejor así, hoy había visita a Hogsmeade pero fue suspendida por la lluvia y he permanecido encerrada en mi dormitorio todo el tiempo, evitando encontrarte en la Sala Común. Es lo mejor. Estoy adelantando una parte de la tarea de Transformaciones, McGonagall me dio trabajo extra en su materia, cuando llegan Arabella y Susan. Dicen que quieren mostrarme algo abajo. Accedo renuente y las acompaño. Lo que querían mostrarme es una carta que le ha enviado un admirador a Susan. Me molesta el que me distraigan de mi trabajo por esas tonterías y decido regresar al dormitorio. Volvemos a chocarnos en las escaleras. Esta vez es tu amigo Black el que me grita por no ver por dónde camin; no lo soporto más y les grito yo también. Subo corriendo y hundo mi cara en la almohada, no quiero que nadie me vea llorar...... Por primera vez, me agrada estar tan sola.  
  
.-*-.-*-.-*-.  
  
Tan faltos de aire  
  
Tan llenos de nada  
  
Chatarra inservible  
  
Basura en el suelo  
  
Moscas en la casa  
  
.-*-.-*-.-*-.  
  
¡Cómo me detesto a mí misma! ¿Por qué no soy capaz de decirle a él lo que siento? Aunque me rechazara, por lo menos despejaría todas mis malditas dudas de una vez por todas ... Creo que las chicas han comenzado a sospechar de que siento algo por él, pero ellas tampoco se atreven a preguntarlo, cosa que agradezco. Si ni yo misma puedo responderme sobre mis sentimientos, ¿cómo podría responderles a ellas? ... Quisiera ser tragada por un agujero negro o algo así, ir a un sitio donde nadie pueda verme ni encontrarme y darle un poco de paz a mi mente ... Como pocas veces en mi vida, aprecio mi maldita soledad como a mi mejor consejera.  
  
.-*-.-*-.-*-.  
  
Pateando las piedras  
  
Aun sigo esperando que vuelvas conmigo  
  
Aun sigo buscando en las caras de ancianos  
  
Pedazos de niño  
  
Cazando motivos que me hagan creer  
  
Que aún me encuentro con vida  
  
Mordiendo mis uñas  
  
Ahogándome en llanto  
  
Extrañándote tanto  
  
.-*-.-*-.-*-.  
  
Nos graduamos... Se supone que debería estar feliz, ¿no es así? Pues no, no lo estoy. Estoy sola, maldita y patéticamente sola. Tengo un simplón trabajo de oficina en el Ministerio de Magia y todos los días es la misma rutina. De vez en cuando me llegan lechuzas de Arabella o Susan, ellas están siempre pasándola muy bien, pero no les respondo, ¿para qué hacerlo? ¿para contarles de lo deprimente que es mi vida, de mi infelicidad? No, gracias ... Hace unos meses mis padres fueron asesinados, esa fue la última vez que vi a mi hermana; ella se había casado y nadie se había tomado la molestia de avisarme. Irónico, ¿no? Siempre todos pensaron que yo me casaría y sería feliz antes que Petunia, pero parece que no fue así... Digamos que es el precio que tengo que pagar por ser lo que soy.  
  
Ha pasado el tiempo y aún no he podido olvidarlo. ¡MALDITO JAMES POTTER QUE TE INCRUSTASTE COMO UNA ESPINA EN MI CORAZÓN! Todas las noches lloro por su causa, y lloro de rabia, de amargura; de amargura por no haberme atrevido a decirle lo que sentía, y de hecho aún siento por él. Quizás, si hubiera tenido la valentía necesaria, si no hubiera sido tan cobarde, ahora sería feliz y no estaría así de sola. O quizás no...... Trato de aferrarme a la idea de una supuesta felicidad al tener un trabajo estable y mi propia casa, eso sería la felicidad para cualquier persona, pero no para mí, no para mí. Estoy vacía y sola.  
  
Miro por la ventana. Llueve. Con el tiempo, he aprendido a valorar el aroma de la lluvia. En ese momento, me llega una nota: - Lilian, te espero en el callejón en el costado de tu departamento a las 6. No faltes - no tenía firma.  
  
.-*-.-*-.-*-.  
  
Mis días sin ti  
  
Como duelen mis días sin ti  
  
.-*-.-*-.-*-.  
  
¿Acaso sería de él? No podía saberlo, no reconocía su letra, nunca le había pedido sus apuntes. Guiada por una especia de credulidad infantil, decido ponerme en camino a cumplir la cita. No me importa que sea un mortífago y que quiera matarme por ser hija de muggles; si me matan, me librarían de una carga enorme y sería libre... Pero, ¿y si fuera él? ¿si en verdad fuera él quien me estaba citando?... Creo que no estaría preparada para eso. Si no me equivoco, él es auror, a lo mejor quiera decirme algo sobre Voldemort o los mortífagos o yo qué sé; eso sería lo lógico........... Debo dejarme de tontas esperanzas. Las esperanzas se rompen y el dolor es enorme.  
  
Voy al callejón. Las 6. Fuese quien fuese el que envió la nota ya debería estar allí. Estoy distraída, hundida en mis reflexiones, cuando siento unas manos alrededor de mi cintura que me hacen voltearme y ver la cara de la persona que está allí. Ese cabello azabache revuelto, esos ojos negros, esa cara..... Es él, ¡ES ÉL! Después de todo este tiempo, sigue siendo él... Estaba por decir algo, pero su boca fundiéndose con la mía me silencia y borra todos mis pensamientos. Todo a mi alrededor se detiene en ese instante. - Te amo - me dice y esas dos simples palabras cambiaron mi mundo para siempre.... Ya no estoy vacía, ni sola.  
  
****************************************************************  
  
Qué tal éste???????? Honestamente, soy de las que piensan que la relación de James y Lily fue de amor/odio al principio........ A lo mejor este no sea tan angst ni depresivo como el anterior, pero éste estuvo enfocado al aspecto del romance.  
  
Déjenme review, sí????? No sean malitos ^_^  
  
Quiero darle las gracias a mi primita Alexia Black por dejarme review........ Hablando de todo Alexia, cómo anda el favor que me estás haciendo??? ^_^U es que la profesora ya está poniéndose fastidiosa pidiéndolo... No es por presionarte, no te creas. Más bien, debería estar planeando la estatua que te voy a construir.....  
  
[MM:MS,MJ&MR][AG&T] Ralkm Eowyn Diggory Kenobi (lo mismo que la vez pasada!)  
  
P.D: voy a kedarme sin internet X un tiempo, así ke no podré actualizar ninguno de mis fics, ténganme paciencia. 


	3. Crawling

Aquí está la tercera entrega de mis songfics. Volvemos a las canciones de rock extremadamente depresivas. Esta vez, "Crawling" de Linkin Park: 

.-*-.-*-.-*-. 

Crawling in my skin 

These wounds they will not heal 

Fear is how I fall 

Confusing what is real 

_Arrastrándose en mi piel_

_Estas heridas no sanarán_

_Miedo es como yo cai_

_Confundiendo lo que es real_

__

.-*-.-*-.-*-. 

Estoy cansado, cansado de ser lo que soy. Un monstruo, eso es lo que soy. Una aberración. ¡Maldición! Mi vida era tan feliz... Felicidad, ¡ja! Por un tiempo había olvidado el significado de esa palabra, había olvidado cómo sonreír y toda mi familia también. Sólo lo recordé, a medias, cuando entré a Hogwarts y nos conocimos. Fueron buenos tiempos, nosotros siempre juntos, siempre alegres, ¿no era así? 

.-*-.-*-.-*-. 

There's something inside me that pulls beneath the surface 

Consuming, confusing 

This lack of self control I fear is never ending 

Controlling 

I can't seem 

To find myself again 

My walls are closing in 

(without a sense of confidence I'm convinced that there's just too much pressure to take) 

I've felt this way before 

So insecure 

_Hay algo dentro de mi que empuja bajo la superficie_

_Consumiendo, confundiendo_

_Temo que esta falta de auto control es interminable_

_Controlando_

__

_Yo no puedo parecer_

_Para encontrarme a mí mismo de nuevo_

_Mis muros se están cerrando_

_(sin un sentido de confianza estoy convencido de que hay demasiada presión para tomar)_

_Me he sentido de esto modo antes_

_Tan inseguro_

.-*-.-*-.-*-. 

Por un tiempo llegué a odiarlos, pero jamás se los dije, ese fue uno de mis grandes secretos. Para ustedes siempre fui un buen chico... Los odié, ¡sí, los odié! Por ser tan felices, con vidas tan sencillas, sin preocuparse por la próxima luna llena, por ser tan entrometidos... ¡Con mil demonios, aquél era mi secreto! No tenían derecho a saberlo, no tenían derecho a tenerme lástima, como todos... Pero ustedes fueron diferentes, no me tuvieron lástima ni me dieron la espalda. Allí recuperé mi sonrisa perdida. 

Nos volvimos un grupo y por primera vez tuve AMIGOS. Ustedes estaban completamente locos, siempre tramando aventuras y paseos fuera de las normas, sin importarles si nos capturaban, y más de una vez lo hicieron... Yo trataba de hacerlos entrar en razón, pero era imposible, con ustedes no se podía y siempre me arrastraban en sus locuras. 

.-*-.-*-.-*-. 

Crawling in my skin 

These wounds they will not heal 

Fear is how I fall 

Confusing what is real 

_Arrastrándose en mi piel_

_Estas heridas no sanarán_

_Miedo es como yo cai_

_Confundiendo lo que es real_

.-*-.-*-.-*-. 

Sé que para ustedes, mas que un compañero, fui la excusa perfecta. Y me gustaba serlo. Sé que suena estúpido, pero ser su excusa me daba una razón para continuar viviendo... Una razón, eso era todo lo que había necesitado. Nunca se los dije, otro pequeño secreto de mi parte, pero la posibilidad de acabar con mi vida me sedujo en tantas ocasiones, en especial las endemoniadas noches de mi transformación, de mi maldición. Esa habría sido la salida fácil, morir y desaparecer todos mis problemas, mi dolor, mi calvario... 

.-*-.-*-.-*-. 

Discomfort, endlessly has pulled itself upon me 

Distracting, reacting 

Against my will I stand beside my own reflection 

It's haunting how I can't seem 

To find myself again 

My walls are closing in 

(without a sense of confidence I'm convinced that there's just too much pressure to take) 

I've felt this way before 

So insecure 

_Molestia, perpetuamente se ha arrastrado a sí misma sobre mí_

_Distrayendo, reaccionando_

_Contra mi voluntad hago frente a mi propio reflejo_

_Es obsesionante como yo no puedo parecerme_

__

_Para encontrarme a mí mismo de nuevo_

_Mis muros se están cerrando_

_(sin un sentido de confianza estoy convencido de que hay demasiada presión para tomar)_

_Me he sentido de esto modo antes_

_Tan inseguro_

.-*-.-*-.-*-. 

Todo esto fue pasado, ahora nada es como solía ser. Ustedes siguen con sus vidas, ¿y yo qué? Yo estoy malditamente solo. ¿Quién querría acercarse a un monstruo como yo? Nadie, ni siquiera ustedes, porque incluso mis AMIGOS se han alejado... Siento como si ya no confiaran en mí, ¿¡por qué!? ¿Acaso creen que por ser lo que soy voy a olvidar nuestros juramentos de lealtad?... Pero claro, el buen Remus debe comprender, él debe comprenderlo todo y siempre sonreírles, no importa que esté destrozado por dentro. 

Abro los ojos lentamente. Ya pasó la tempestad. Mi rostro y el resto de mi cuerpo están impregnados de sangre, mi ropa está vuelta jirones y tengo heridas en todo el torso, los brazos y las piernas. Muestras de mi autocastigo por ser la aberración que soy... ¡LOS ODIO CON TODAS MIS FUERZAS POR DEJARME SOLO! La excusa ha perdido su razón para vivir... Ya mi existencia perdió su sentido, no tengo por qué seguir viviendo. 

.-*-.-*-.-*-. 

Crawling in my skin 

These wounds they will not heal 

Fear is how I fall 

Confusing what is real 

_Arrastrándose en mi piel_

_Estas heridas no sanarán_

_Miedo es como yo cai_

_Confundiendo lo que es real_

__

.-*-.-*-.-*-. 

No... No puede ser posible, ¡NO ES POSIBLE! ¡ES MENTIRA! Canuto no... ¡Canuto no pudo traicionarlos! Es mentira, tiene que ser mentira, él no sería capaz... Sé que pronto vendrán, Lily y James, y me dirán que todo fue una broma, como las que solíamos jugarnos en Hogwarts, una cruel broma, y yo me enojaré con ellos por hacerme molestar, porque todo será una broma... ¡DEJEN DE DECIR ESAS MENTIRAS! Sirius no traicionó a James y Lily, Sirius no mató a Peter, ¡ya cállense! ¡CÁLLENSE! ¡CÁLLENSE! ¡CÁLLENSE! Dejen de mentir... Por favor, dejen de mentir. Por piedad, dejen de mentir.... 

.-*-.-*-.-*-. 

Crawling in my skin 

These wounds they will not heal 

Fear is how I fall 

Confusing 

Confusing what is real 

_Arrastrándose en mi piel_

_Estas heridas no sanarán_

_Miedo es como yo cai_

_Confundiendo_

_Confundiendo lo que es real_

__

.-*-.-*-.-*-. 

¡MALDITO SIRIUS! ¿¡Por qué tuviste que hacerlo!? ¡MALDITO SEAS! Ahora por tu culpa estaré por siempre solo... ¿Estás satisfecho? Me arrancaste a toda mi FAMILIA. Mataste a Peter, y también a Lily y a James, porque eso fue lo que hiciste, ¡los mataste a todos! Incluído a ti. Espero que te pudras en Azkaban, aunque ni siquiera una eternidad en ese despreciable lugar te hará merecedor de mi perdón o el de Harry... ¿Recuerdas a Harry? ¿A aquél niño que juraste proteger y querer como a tu propio hijo? También a el le arruinaste su futuro... No mereces la vida, y me arrepiento como nadie de haberte considerado mi amigo... Aunque la escusa ya no tiene una razón, siempre debe sonreir, porque ni una mirada de desprecio te mereces. Ya no mereces nada. 

.-*-.-*-.-*-. 

There's something inside me that pulls beneath the surface 

Consuming 

Confusing what is real 

This lack of self control I fear is never ending 

Controlling 

Confusing what is real 

_Hay algo dentro de mi que empuja bajo la superficie_

_Consumiendo_

_Confundiendo lo que es real_

_Temo que esta falta de auto control es interminable_

_Controlando_

_Confundiendo lo que es real_

.-*-.-*-.-*-. 

El tiempo ha pasado y las heridas siguen abiertas... Pero el buen Remus, aunque esté condenado a la soledad y condenado a su maldición, siempre debe sonreír. No importa que su alma ya no exista, él siempre debe sonreír. He descubierto que habría sido un actor magnífico, nadie sospecha el vacío que hay en mí... El profesor Dumbledore me ha enviado una carta pidiéndome ser profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras y, aunque le di todas las excusas que pude conseguir, fue él quien terminó convenciéndome. ¿La razón que me hizo cambiar de parecer? Sirius Black escapó, y lo más seguro es que vaya tras de Harry, quien ahora está en Hogwarts. No voy a permitirle a ese maldito que también acabe con el último recuerdo que me queda de James, su hijo, y mas le vale no encontrarse frente a frente conmigo, porque no respondo de mis actos... 

********************************************************************

****

¡Van 3 y falta 1!!!!!!!! Ojalá y este les guste (porque fue el que más me costó). Quiero agradecer a Lal, Dany, Xaket Anglyen y Maika Yugi por dejarme review. Les garantizo que el correspondiente a James no va a tardar tanto en salir (ya tengo la canción!) 

**_Ralkm Eowyn Diggory Kenobi _**


	4. With you

Llegó el último episodio de esta serie de songfics depresivos. La canción de turno: "With you" de Linkin Park (canción #3 del Hybrid Theory, para los interesados....): 

**.-*-.-*-.-*-.**

I woke up on a dream today 

The cold of the static, 

And put my cold feet on the floor 

Forgot all about yesterday 

Remembering 

I'm pretending to be where I'm not anymore 

A little taste of hypocrisy 

And I'm left in the wakeof the mistake, 

Slow to react 

Even though you're so close to me 

You're still so distant, 

And I can't bring you back. 

_Yo desperté en un sueño hoy_

_El frío de la estática,_

_Y puse mi frío pie en el piso_

_Olvidé todo sobre ayer_

_Recordando_

_Estoy pretendiendo estar donde ya no estoy mas_

_Una pequeña prueba de hipocresía_

_Y me quedo en el despertar del error_

_Lento para reaccionar_

_Y aunque tú estás tan cerca de mí_

_Aún estás tan distante,_

_Y no puedo traerte de vuelta_

**.-*-.-*-.-*-.**

Otro maldito día en Hogwarts. El sol brilla, los pastos están verdes, los alumnos ríen... Y las frías paredes son las únicas que conocen mi secreto, ESE secreto que es sólo mío y de nadie más. ESE secreto en el que sólo TÚ tienes cabida. No me di cuenta en qué momento te adueñaste de mis pensamientos, de mi alma, de mi corazón, de mi vida... Me desesperezo y me preparo a enfrentar el día. De nuevo mi máscara va a emplearse. Nadie puede enterarse de lo que siento, ni tú ni ellos. Me quedo un rato hundido en mis pensamientos sobre ti, eres tan rabiosamente hermosa para mí, cuando ellos vienen a buscarme; íbamos a llegar tarde de nuevo. Nos cruzamos contigo en el comedor, mejor dicho, chocamos, y aunque quisiera haberte dicho algo, cualquier cosa, un simple hola, una disculpa, algo, pero saliste corriendo y no pude decirte nada.... Tan cerca y tan lejos.... 

**.-*-.-*-.-*-.**

It's true 

the way I feel 

Was promised by your face 

The sound of your voice 

Painted on my memories 

Even if you're not with me 

I'm with you 

You 

Now I see 

Keeping everything inside 

You 

Now I see 

Even when I close my eyes 

_Es verdad_

_El modo en que me siento_

_Fue prometido por tu cara_

_El sonido de tu voz_

_Pintado en mis memorias_

_Aunque tú no estás conmigo_

_Yo estoy contigo_

_Tú_

_Ahora lo veo_

_Manteniendo todo adentro_

_Tú_

_Ahora lo veo_

_Incluso cuando cierro mis ojos_

**.-*-.-*-.-*-.**

Sé que si te lo dijera, no me creerías. Después de todo, ¿quién lo haría? Nadie. Pensarías que es otra de mis bromas, otra de mis estúpidas bromas... Tu rostro, tu voz, tus ojos verdes como esmeraldas, tu cabello rojo como la sangre, todo eso está tatuado en mi mente. Sí, tatuado. Porque no hay otra forma mejor de decirlo, no puedo sacarte de mis pensamientos por más que lo intento, y sólo Dios sabe cómo lo he intentado. Me quedo con todo lo que siento, nadie debe, nadie PUEDE saberlo, ni tú, aunque me duela... Sé que tú nunca me corresponderás, pero siempre tendré este amor tan puro hacia ti guardado en mi corazón. 

**.-*-.-*-.-*-.**

I hit you and you hit me back 

We fall to the floor, 

The rest of the day stands still 

Fine line between this and that 

When things go wrong 

I pretend the past isn't real 

Now I'm trapped in this memory 

And I'm left in the wakeof the mistake, 

Slow to react 

Even though you're so close to me 

You're still so distant, 

And I can't bring you back. 

_Te golpeó y me golpeas de vuelta_

_Caemos al suelo,_

_El resto del día transcurre sin movernos_

_Fina línea entre esto y aquello_

_Cuando las cosas van mal_

_Yo pretendo que el pasado no es real_

_Ahora estoy atrapado en este recuerdo_

_Y me quedo en el despertar del error_

_Lento para reaccionar_

_Y aunque tú estás tan cerca de mí_

_Aún estás tan distante,_

_Y no puedo traerte de vuelta_

**.-*-.-*-.-*-.**

Nos hacemos daño estando juntos. Siempre ha sido así. Nunca nos hemos tolerado. ¿¡Por qué demonios tuvo que ser así!? ¿Por qué no pudimos ser amigos?... Acabamos de pelear, como siempre, y el día va tan lento y tan pesado para mí. ¡Cómo deseo que todo hubiera sido diferente! Ahora podría estar disfrutando de tus sonrisas de hada en vez de tus rabietas de ogro, de tus miradas de seda en vez de tus desprecios de hielo... Sé que me equivoqué contigo desde el primer momento, y me arrepiento. Me arrepiento de haber sido tan orgulloso, de haber sido tan arrogante, de haber confundido lo que en VERDAD siento por ti y de haber tratado de negarlo. Porque cada vez que renegaba, se abría un agujero cada vez más profundo en mi corazón... Tan cerca y tan lejos... 

**.-*-.-*-.-*-.**

It's true 

the way I feel 

Was promised by your face 

The sound of your voice 

Painted on my memories 

Even if you're not with me 

I'm with you 

You 

Now I see 

Keeping everything inside 

You 

Now I see 

Even when I close my eyes 

_Es verdad_

_El modo en que me siento_

_Fue prometido por tu cara_

_El sonido de tu voz_

_Pintado en mis memorias_

_Aunque tú no estás conmigo_

_Yo estoy contigo_

_Tú_

_Ahora lo veo_

_Manteniendo todo adentro_

_Tú_

_Ahora lo veo_

_Incluso cuando cierro mis ojos_

**.-*-.-*-.-*-.**

Te conozco mejor que a mí mismo. Suelo seguirte con mi capa invisible a donde sea que vayas. Sé a qué hora sales de cada una de tus clases, cuánto tiempo te tomas en charlar con Figg y March entre clase y clase, qué pasillos utilizas para llegar a los salones. También sé que prefieres utilizar los servicios del quinto piso, pero que cuando estás triste o molesta, te diriges a los del segundo, donde nadie pueda molestarte. Yo he estado ahí contigo, anhelando tenerte, anhelando decirte lo que despiertas en mí, pero tú no te has percatado. Sé que prefieres las tostadas con mantequilla al cereal en el desayuno, y el jugo de calabaza al té helado. Sé que detestas las túnicas color rojo y toda la ropa que lleve vuelos, y que te llevas mal con tu hermana muggle. Sé que te gustan los lirios y las orquídeas púrpura y que te fascina la cerveza de mantequilla de Las Tres Escobas. Sé que me odias y no puedo culparte... Sé, muy a mi pesar, que vives en la misma soledad que yo. Una soledad que nos aísla en nosotros mismos y en nuestros problemas, sin importar cuántas personas nos rodeen. Parece que ambos estamos condenados a una existencia gris... 

**.-*-.-*-.-*-.**

You 

Now I see 

Keeping everything inside 

You 

Now I see 

Even when I close my eyes 

_Tú_

_Ahora lo veo_

_Manteniendo todo adentro_

_Tú_

_Ahora lo veo_

_Incluso cuando cierro mis ojos_

**.-*-.-*-.-*-.**

Salimos del colegio. Maldigo a la vida por haber tenido que verte casi todos los días durante los últimos siete años y por no haberme dado el valor de correr a tu encuentro y dejar fluir mi amor por ti, y también la maldigo por apartarme para siempre de tu lado. Las probabilidades de que volvamos a encontrarnos son tan pocas que no guardo esperanzas de nada, ni siquiera ánimos para seguir en este mundo. Estás grabada a fuego en mi corazón, tal como el ganado tiene marcado el nombre de su amo indeleble y eternamente en la piel. ¡MALDITA LILY EVANS! Te detesto tanto como te amo. No me dejas concentrarme en nada, porque tu rostro de porcelana y tu silueta de ninfa aparecen en todo lo que hago. Cada susurro del viento me trae el recuerdo de tu voz, cada chica con la que paso la noche trata de ser tú y ninguna lo logra. Más de una vez me he despertado sobresaltado luego de soñar que te poseía, tanto en cuerpo como en alma, y que tú me permitías hacerlo, que me correspondías; parece que a mi mente le gusta castigarme mostrándome cosas que nunca sucederán... 

**.-*-.-*-.-*-.**

No, no matter how far we've come 

I can't wait to see tomorrow 

No matter how far we've come 

I can't wait to see tomorrow 

With you 

You 

Now I see 

Keeping everything inside 

You 

Now I see 

Even when I close my eyes 

_No, no importa qué tan lejos hemos llegado_

_No puedo esperar para verte mañana_

_No importa qué tan lejos hemos llegado_

_No puedo esperar para verte mañana_

_contigo_

_Tú_

_Ahora lo veo_

_Manteniendo todo adentro_

_Tú_

_Ahora lo veo_

_Incluso cuando cierro mis ojos_

**.-*-.-*-.-*-.**

Tu recuerdo me atormenta. Ya no puedo seguir más en esta situación. Todo era tolerable hasta el nefasto día en que tuve que cruzarme contigo. Yo había ido por unos asuntos de mi padre al Ministerio y te vi, ¡eras tú! No podía creérmelo, de entre todos los lugares en que podías estar, justamente tenía que ser allí... Iba a hablarte, un "hola" quizás, pero cuando tenía la determinación, ya habías desaparecido de mi vista y por más que pregunté, nadie supo decirme en qué departamento estabas. Ineptos. Encontrarte se volvió una obsesión. Te esperé, oculto bajo el refugio de mi capa, durante días a la puerta del Ministerio hasta que por fin volví a verte. Te seguí hasta tu casa, que resultó no ser más que un departamentucho. Te seguí durante días, y cada vez me acercaba más a ti. Quizás en alguna ocasión llegaste a sentir mi respiración sobre tu cuello, pero te aseguro que no fue intencional, esos eran los momentos en los que mi sentido común pasaba a segundo plano con respecto a mis sentimientos. Nuevamente, estamos juntos... Tan cerca y tan lejos... 

**.-*-.-*-.-*-.**

You 

Now I see 

Keeping everything inside 

You 

Now I see 

Even when I close my eyes 

_Tú_

_Ahora lo veo_

_Manteniendo todo adentro_

_Tú_

_Ahora lo veo_

_Incluso cuando cierro mis ojos_

**.-*-.-*-.-*-.**

Está decidido. Tenemos que hablar. He logrado enterarme de demasiadas cosas que te han sucedido, y me aborrezco por no haber estado a tu lado para apoyarte. Sé que tus padres murieron hace poco por culpa de Voldemort, supongo que aún debes estar recobrándote de eso. Yo también perdí a mi madre, sólo que cuando era pequeño, así que entiendo por lo que debes estar pasando. Voldemort también ha asesinado a muchos muggles y a los magos hijos de muggles, no logro entender por qué lo hace, no logro entender cómo puede existir un ser tan despreciable... Te envié una nota citándote en el callejón que está al lado de tu departamento a las 6. No sé que infantil esperanza me lleva a creer que asistirás a nuestro encuentro, pero me aferro a ella, como si de ella dependiera toda mi vida. Y de hecho, es que de esa estúpida y pequeña esperanza de que tu corresponderás a mi amor que sigue encendida en el fondo de mi corazón es de lo que ha dependido mi vida los últimos años... 

**.-*-.-*-.-*-.**

You 

Now I see 

Keeping everything inside 

You 

Now I see 

Even when I close my eyes 

_Tú_

_Ahora lo veo_

_Manteniendo todo adentro_

_Tú_

_Ahora lo veo_

_Incluso cuando cierro mis ojos_

**.-*-.-*-.-*-.**

Llueve. ¿Irás? ¿Te habrá llegado mi nota? Ya son casi las 6 y aún no he llegado a nuestro lugar de encuentro. Corro con todas mis fuerzas para llegar a tiempo, no quiero que por no verme a la hora indicada, te vallas y pierda mi última oportunidad de acabar con esta maldita soledad que me ha estado carcomiendo las entrañas... Pero, ¿acaso irás? No tendrías por qué hacerlo, ni siquiera firmé la nota. Podrías pensar, muy fácilmente, que se trata de un mortífago que quiere matarte o de cualquier persona. ¿Qué probabilidades hay de que pienses que la persona a la que más odiaste y con la que más peleaste en Hogwarts quiera verte? Ninguna, y lo sé muy bien... ¡Eres un tonto Potter! Pienso en regresar, pero mis piernas se niegan a obedecerme y me obligan a seguir el rumbo predefinido. Hasta el camino a tu departamento me lo sé ya de memoria. 

Al fin llegué. No pude creer lo que mis ojos me mostraban. ¡Estabas ahí, contrario a todo lo que pensé! Te veías tan pacífica, tan sumida en tus pensamientos que al principio no me atreví a acercarme a ti. La lluvia parecía no tocarte, como si un aura te protegiera de todo a tu alrededor. Me acerqué lentamente, no notaste mis pasos. Era la primera vez que estábamos tan cerca, y no pude resistir la tentación de colocar mis manos alrededor de tu perfecta cintura. Al instante volteaste y las esmeraldas que adornan tu rostro me mostraron que había sido tu deseo el que YO estuviese allí contigo. No te di tiempo a decir nada. Te besé, te besé con todo el amor que había estado retenido en mi corazón y que había estado luchando por salir durante tanto tiempo, y cuando tus labios no se resistieron, sino que propiciaron lo que estaba ocurriendo, una felicidad de dimensiones incalculables invadió mi alma. Me separé un instante de tus labios sólo para murmurarte las palabras que había estado esperando pronunciar desde hace una eternidad: - Te amo - te dije y supe al instante que el sentimiento era recíproco. 

A partir de ese momento, juré no volver a abandonarte a ti, mi princesa, mi hada, mi esperanza... 

********************************************************** 

Se acabó! Qué tal este???? Utilicé un lenguaje más poético y romántico y menos depresivo (ejemplo: "malditamente so@", etc...) Porque éste, al igual que el de Lily, está más ligado a los sentimientos entre esta parejita. Espero que les haya gustado mi serie de songfics depresivos. Quizás un día en que me encuentre de buenas, haga otro songfic más animado. 

Muchas gracias a Rinoa, Dany Lupin, Hermione de Potter (mijitica llámame!!!! Si??? Acuérdate que tengo el internet EXTRA limitado) y Lalwen de Black por dejar review XD 

Ya saben lo de siempre: por favor, déjenme reviews. Y gracias por leer esto. 

**_Ralkm Eowyn Catalina Diggory Kenobi Davies Weasley McGregor Jones Ryddle Schwaltz Canino Inverse Langley Volfeed Stender... _**(ahora entienden por qué no lo ponía completo???) 


End file.
